


Отголоски

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Case Fic, Explicit Language, Gen, Hell Flashbacks, Post-Hell, Present Tense, Season/Series 04, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Они приезжают в Чикаго ради простой охоты на монстра, но когда сталкиваются с демоном, подрабатывающим серийным убийцей, Дин становится его целью. Как-никак, у них есть общий опыт: Ад.





	Отголоски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284495) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



> **Примечания:** таймлайн – 4 сезон, между 4.08 и 4.09; основано на фильме «Семь»; к фику есть [трейлер](http://ash48.livejournal.com/200655.html); название взято из песни группы Set Your Goals; написано в настоящем времени  
>  **Предупреждения:** пытки, гуро, мат  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

_По внутренней стороне бедра струится кровь, и это_  щекотно.  _Дин отстраненно недоумевает, как вообще возможно, что он это чувствует, как он может быть способен уловить столь слабое, легкое ощущение среди раскаленного моря муки, охватывающей всю верхнюю половину его тела. В сравнении с ней это невозможно даже отметить.  
      Но он чувствует это и фокусируется на этом, использует это, чтобы попробовать отгородиться от боли.  
      Конечно, его попытка облегчить себе существование не проходит незамеченной: Аластор разглядывает его, склонив голову набок.  
      — О нет, дорогуша, никаких уклонений. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь, со мной. — Он протягивает руку вниз, между бедер Дина, и вытирает кровь, слизывает ее с ладони, прежде чем содрать очередную полоску кожи и мышц с груди Дина, и Дин…_  
      …просыпается, сдерживая крик. Яркое полуденное солнце, бьющее лучами в окно мотельного номера, ослепляет Дина, вынуждая проморгаться, и у него уходит некоторое время, чтобы заметить за столом у окна силуэт Сэма.  
      Сэм смотрит на него с мягким и тревожным выражением, явно прикусив язык, чтобы не отпустить комментарий, или не спросить, или еще как-то не умолять Дина, чтобы тот начал говорить, наладил конструктивный диалог и смог уже начать  _исцеляться_. Это продолжается с тех пор, как Дин признался, что помнит об Аде, там, в Конкрете. Сэм пребывает в подвешенном состоянии, глядя на Дина так, словно ожидает, что тот в любой момент может рассыпаться, и продолжает упоминать слова «травма» и «посттравматический синдром», как будто надеется, что если почаще будет бомбардировать ими Дина, в конце концов что-нибудь да прилепится, и тот сдастся.  
      Дин отвечает раздраженным взглядом, и Сэм вновь утыкается в свой ноут.  
      — Бобби прислал наводку на дело, — говорит он. — В Чикаго. Ты со мной?  
      Сейчас они в Алабаме, только что упокоили призрака старшего офицера времен войны Севера и Юга с дурным характером. Не сказать чтобы Дин в настроении провести еще пару дней в дороге, да и их последний визит в Чикаго он вспоминает без особого тепла, но он согласен на что угодно, лишь бы занять их и отвлечь Сэма.  
      — Огни большого города? Да, само собой, почему бы нет. — Он трет глаза и садится. — О чем речь?  
      — Там были некоторые признаки, Бобби считает, что это похоже на Каппу. — Сэм поднимает глаза на Дина, который вскидывает брови, и продолжает: — Это такие существа. Изначально упоминаются в японском фольклоре, но это не первый раз, когда их видели за пределами Японии. Они начинают с малого — разыгрывают людей и все такое, но некоторые переходят к похищениям и изнасилованиям.  
      Сэм показывает на экран — там явно какие-то картинки, — и Дин встает с кровати, чтобы посмотреть. Монстр напоминает помесь жабы и обезьяны-ревуна, и одного этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Дин его возненавидел. Вдобавок у него панцирь, как у черепахи, и довольно впечатляющие клыки.  
      — Ух ты, ну и уродливая же тварь. — И если Дин что-нибудь в чем-нибудь понимает, скоро она станет мертвой тварью.  


* * *

      Чего Сэм и Дин еще не знают, так это того, что версия с Каппой ошибочна и вскоре им придется иметь дело с совершенно иным случаем.  
      Примерно в то время, когда братья пакуют вещи в Алабаме и направляются в Иллинойс, по темному переулку шагает мужчина, направляясь в Чикаго-Луп1. На улице холодный и дождливый пятничный вечер, и позже об этом мужчине никто не вспомнит — он один из миллиона, всего лишь муравей в гигантском муравейнике. По дороге он врезается в пожилую даму, и та падает, но он торопится, не обращая внимания на ругательства, которые она посылает ему вслед.  
      В начале улицы Мэдисон мужчина останавливается перед старым офисным зданием и задумчиво склоняет голову набок. В темноте у него уходит несколько минут, чтобы разглядеть таблички с названиями компаний и фирм, но в итоге он находит искомую фамилию. Он поднимает взгляд на фасад здания, видит освещенное окно на третьем этаже, кивает самому себе и толкает ведущие в фойе. Рядом со столом ресепшена стоит охранник, который сразу же направляется к зашедшему внутрь мужчине, спрашивая, чего ему тут надо, веля ему убираться и возвращаться в часы приема.  
      Мужчина дергает запястьем, и охранник валится на пол.  
      Мужчина поднимается к лифту, нажимает на кнопку третьего этажа и по пути вверх стряхивает с рукава пиджака приставшие капельки дождя. Двери со звонком открываются, и мужчина осматривается, пока не находит табличку, указывающую дорогу к «Хоуторн, Рокфорд и Финч, юридическая фирма».  
      Он улыбается, не особо заботясь о том, кого из них найдет допоздна заработавшимся в офисе. Это не имеет значения. Все трое этого заслуживают, виновные в общем грехе: Питер Хоуторн, Гордон Рокфорд и Ричард Финч — адвокаты защиты. Как утверждают некоторые, лучшие в городе. Они сколачивают состояние, отмазывая богатых и знаменитых от делишек, за которые любого другого упекли бы за решетку на долгие годы.  
      Воскресным утром мужчина просыпается на подземной стоянке здания — с кровью на руках и без малейших воспоминаний о том, что произошло.  
Потому что его тело контролировал не он.  
      А Иона.  


* * *

      Они уже не первый раз в Чикаго, но Дина всегда поражает, насколько он засранный. Конечно, те районы города, где они обычно останавливаются, не спешат его переубедить, но не то чтобы охотники могут позволить себе «Трамп Интернейшнл»2.  
      Дин глушит мотор перед мотелем, вывеска которого большими розовыми и светло-голубыми буквами извещает о «номерах на час», и недовольно фыркает. Сэм это замечает: едва заметно закатывает глаза, показывая, что в данный момент обдумывает братоубийство, но не говорит ни слова.  
      И ладно, настроение брата — вина самого Дина: даже ему приходится признать, что всю дорогу он вел себя несносно. Но он почти не спал и больше не мог выносить постоянное внимание к своей персоне — Сэм все время смотрит на него с таким сочувствием, — поэтому начал сучиться. Сильно.  
      Сэм вылезает из машины, бормочет что-то типа «сниму нам номер» и не оглядываясь чешет к стойке регистрации. Это оставляет Дина с уколом вины, но иметь дело с раздраженным Сэмом проще, чем с сентиментальным, и если ему на самом деле так хреново, как думает Сэм, — он имеет полное право нет-нет да и вспылить.  
      Ад как оправдание ужасному поведению. Эй, это что-то новенькое.  
      Дин наблюдает, как Сэм выходит из офиса, маша ему, чтобы тоже выбирался из машины, и неохотно подчиняется; кажется, что каждая конечность весит тонну — признак недосыпа, — и в данный момент его не привлекает идея покинуть безопасность и уют салона. Звук охлаждающегося двигателя, его щелчки и шипение всегда успокаивали Дина. Хоть что-то знакомое, когда почти все остальное изменилось.  
      Очутившись на улице, он плотнее запахивает куртку: сейчас середина ноября, еще не чертовски холодно, но близко к тому. В Алабаме было теплее, и она не пробуждала воспоминаний о дэвах и демонах, вселившихся в симпатичных блондинок с невинными младшими сестрами.  
      О да. В Чикаго будет  _весело_.  


* * *

      К утру Сэм справляется с чопорностью и осуждением и возвращается к озабоченному выражению, которое носит на лице практически все последнее время, — он вспомнил, что имеет дело с братом, который более-менее недавно выбрался из ада.  
      Дин вроде как скучает по ледяным взглядам прошлого вечера.  
      Едва рассвело, а они уже бредут по колено в экскрементах в чикагской канализации. Обычное дело. Сэм занят манипуляциями с огромной картой подземных коммуникаций, которую им дал Бобби, при этом умудряясь особо не касаться покрытых дрянью стен и не ронять фонарик; он почти постоянно матерится себе под нос, и Дин снова мечтает, чтобы они остались в более солнечных краях.  
      — Как считаешь, Бобби послал нас на охоту, связанную с долгими блужданиями по канализации большого города, потому что на той неделе я уронил его любимую кружку?  
      — Да, наверное, это все, о чем он думал. — Пока Сэм отвечает, его фонарик уступает силе притяжения и выскальзывает из-под его подбородка. Он ловит его практически над самым покрытым грязью полом и раздраженно стонет.  
      — Пофиг. Ты тоже проголодался? Я помираю с голоду.  
      — Не сомневаюсь.  
      — Ну же, мы валандаемся тут не меньше часа и еще даже не завтракали. Ну же. Блинчики? — говорит Дин, воодушевляюще двигая бровями.  
      Сэм страдальчески вздыхает, но кивает:  
      — Давай сначала заскочим в мотель и ополоснемся.  
      — Само собой, чувак. Я же не дикарь.  
      Они возвращаются, принимают душ и находят себе милое маленькое кафе. Оно действительно небольшое и по уши в «огурцах», но куда лучше, чем когда-либо снилось сетевым едальням. Дин прячется за ламинированным меню, поэтому ему не приходится наблюдать, как Сэм наблюдает за ним. Он даже отсюда чует последствия свидания Сэма с их куском мыла: тот словно пытался соскрести с себя всю кожу.  
      — Их блинчики с черникой «Лучшие на всем Среднем Западе», — замечает Сэм, и Дин не вполне уверен, искренне он впечатлен или это просто сарказм. Когда к ним, покачивая бедрами, подходит излишне жизнерадостная официантка, Сэм заказывает им обоим по порции.  
      Официантка на полпути к стойке и уже выкрикивает повару заказ, когда в кафе врывается визжащая девушка-подросток. Она задыхается, ее лицо свекольно-красное от бега и паники, и если бы Дину пришлось спорить, он бы сказал, что она успешно нажиралась в сопли, когда что-то ее здорово напугало.  
      — Почему бы тебе не сделать глубокий вдох, дорогуша, — воркует официантка. На это уходит несколько попыток, но в итоге ей удается немного успокоить девицу, и когда официантка спрашивает, что же ее так взбудоражило, та громко заявляет на все кафе, что только что нашла «мертвого дракона».  
      Дин беззвучно шевелит губами:  
      — Дракон? — и Сэм пожимает плечами. Изображения Каппы, которые они видели, подходят под это описание, и на данном этапе у них все равно нет зацепки получше. Ободренная парой свидетелей, девушка готова показать находку любому любопытствующему, и братья присоединяются к собравшейся вокруг нее маленькой толпе.  
      Что ж, назвать существо, к которому она их приводит, драконом, — слишком много чести. И это, вполне очевидно, не Каппа: в шестифутовом дохлом зеленом животном, что испустило дух возле мусорного бака за итальянским рестораном, нет ничего сверхъестественного.  
      — Это игуана, — объявляет Сэм всем, кому интересно. Да, огромная, и понятно, почему она хорошенько напугала местных, но ни для кого не опасная. Судя по недоуменным лицам собравшихся, это не общеизвестный факт, поэтому Сэм продолжает урок биологии. — Они травоядные и не очень опасны, если их не разозлить.  
      Наверное, сбежала из зоопарка или от какого-нибудь любителя рептилий.  
      Пока Сэм выпускает внутреннего гика, чтобы понадежнее успокоить толпу, Дин внимательно изучает труп. Игуана сдохла минимум несколько дней назад и уже начала разлагаться. До нее успели добраться крысы, тут и там выгрызены куски, и Дин не эксперт, но она выглядит малость отощалой. Хотя непохоже, чтобы игуана умерла из-за этого; он предполагает, что зима в северном Иллинойсе просто не место для экзотических животин вроде этой.  
      После того как Сэм убеждает всех, что в этом животном нет ничего необычного, за исключением того, что ему вовсе тут не место, маленькая толпа быстро рассасывается, пока не остаются лишь они двое.  
      Для верности Сэм последний раз тычет мертвую игуану и кривится от отвращения, когда из-под трупа вылетает пара жуков.  
      — Что думаешь? Могла эта тварь по ночам подрабатывать нашей Каппой?  
      — Возможно. Еще разок все прочешем, чтобы точно убедиться, потом пакуем вещички и возвращаемся на юг?  


* * *

      Их вторая экскурсия по канализации столь же безрезультатна, как и первая, и единственная причина, по которой на следующее утро они еще пребывают в городе, — то, что за номер заплачено до полудня, и Сэм уперся рогом и потребовал, чтобы Дин, по крайней мере, попытался немного отдохнуть.  
      Он пожалел об этом, когда подскочил в три ночи, разбуженный криком с соседней кровати — криком, который, как упорно настаивал Дин, наверняка издал телевизор в соседнем номере или что-то типа того. Не он. Нет, ни в коем разе.  
      После этого Сэм вновь погружается в неглубокий, беспокойный сон, но, насколько он может судить, Дин не спал вовсе. Когда Сэм просыпается, тот сидит на своей кровати в окружении трех пустых бумажных стаканчиков из-под кофе и двух нетронутых коробок с пончиками и булочками с изюмом — бледный и с такими темными кругами под глазами, как будто ему поставили фингалы. Заметив, что Сэм проснулся, Дин сразу же поднимает лежащую позади газету и сует ему.  
      — Статья на первой странице, про умершего адвоката. Возможно, по нашей части.  
      Сэм игнорирует протянутую руку Дина, вместо этого громко зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, но когда Дин с растущим нетерпением покачивает газетой, все-таки ее берет.  
      Высокооплачиваемый адвокат был убит в своем кабинете, но, как бы отвратительно это ни выглядело, Сэм не улавливает, почему это может быть их случай. Так он Дину и говорит.  
      Дин ухмыляется.  
      — Прочти до конца. Комната буквально утопает в сере. Хочешь поохотиться на демона, Сэмми?  


* * *

      Одетыми в полный прикид агентов ФБР — включая костюмы, галстуки и самоуверенность — нетрудно проникнуть в кабинет покойного адвоката. Местные полицейские и криминалисты в основном закончили свою работу. Несколько оставшихся копов явно считают, что раз они вошли, то наверняка свои. Скорее всего, большую часть дня тут крутился народ из кучи разных отделов, и еще двое погоды не делают.  
      Кабинет огромен и скудно обставлен дорогой мебелью: стеклянный стол, кожаное офисное кресло, деревянные панели и висящие на каждой стене картины в разных стилях. Напротив стола огромный книжный шкаф, еще несколько картин и два телевизора — серьезно, почему  _два_? — в середине кабинета, кофейный столик и пара кресел вокруг него — тоже сплошь стекло и кожа.  
      Ярко-белый ковер между столом и кофейным столиком практически купается в крови. В центре пятна груда пропитанных кровью книг. Над ней на ковре большими кровавыми буквами написано АЛЧНОСТЬ, и газетная статья не врала: вся комната покрыта тонким слоем серы.  
      Ее вонь бьет Дина в живот, как только они входят в кабинет. Сэм она не беспокоит, но Дин склонен думать, что он ощущает ее более интенсивно, потому что знает, что она здесь, видит ее везде; от нее Дин едва ли не давится.  
      Он…  
_делает шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться своим творением. Она кричит, но этому нельзя доверять, болевой порог у всех разный: некоторые начинают звать мамочку, стоит только ножу уколоть их кожу, другие упрямо стискивают зубы, даже когда их внутренности превращены в наружности. В любом случае, это не имеет значения, как однажды сказал ему Аластор — по секрету, словно это нечто, чем он делится лишь с самыми перспективными учениками. Эти реакции скоротечны, они не стоят и половины той изобретательности и стиля, которые ты вкладываешь, чтобы их добиться.  
      Но Дину нравится, когда они кричат. Он никогда не был сторонником гипотез, всегда плевал на абстрактные теории и скрытые смыслы — он предпочитает прямолинейность. Простоту. Действие — реакция.  
      Эта умудрилась не издать ни звука, пока он не начал по чуть-чуть выжигать ей кожу, поднимаясь вверх от бедра, не ленясь методично уничтожать каждый квадратный сантиметр. Сейчас он был почти на полпути вниз, белизна кожи осталась нетронутой ниже колен и вверх от груди, красиво контрастируя с краснотой. Несколько заблудившихся ручейков крови нарушают симметрию, но это неизбежно.  
      Дин кивает себе и шагает_  
      …через буквы на полу, тряся головой, чтобы избавиться от воспоминания.  
      — С тобой все в порядке? Старик, ты как-то побледнел. — Сэм тянется к нему, словно намерен прикоснуться или даже нахрен  _потереть_  его плечо, но посреди жеста передумывает и позволяет руке опуститься обратно.  
      Перед тем как ответить, Дин сглатывает разок, чтобы голос точно его не подвел, но тот все равно выходит хриплым и тихим.  
      — Да, все шоколадно. Просто… этот запах.  
      Не дожидаясь, когда Сэм начнет добиваться деталей, Дин подходит к столу, выуживает из кармана пару латексных перчаток — громкое убийство, если кто-нибудь найдет тут их отпечатки, они в жопе, — и роется в папках и документах. Он не особо ожидает найти что-нибудь полезное, но это повод стоять к Сэму спиной, не слишком очевидно демонстрируя, что прямо сейчас Дин не в состоянии смотреть ему в глаза.  
      Позади него Сэм возится с книгами и садится на корточки, чтобы вслух читать их названия: всякое юридическое дерьмо, до которого Дину тем более нет никакого дела. Он вновь поворачивается, пожимая плечами:  
      — Если тут и было что-то полезное, вероятно, полиция это забрала. Нам нужно заполучить их отчет.  
      Сэм встает.  
      — Так ты правда думаешь, что это демон?  
      — Блядь, да, я так думаю. Тут есть хоть что-то, что буквально не орет тебе «адская сволочь»?  


* * *

      Сэма никогда не перестанет изумлять, как легко хакнуть базу данных полиции. Если учесть, какого рода информация там содержится, они должны охранять ее, как Форт Нокс, но по опыту Сэма куда сложнее взломать чей-нибудь аккаунт на Ебее.  
      Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь это делал.  
      Серьезно.  
      Дин сидит напротив него, играя в гляделки с бумажным пакетом с уже остывшими двойным чизбургером и картошкой фри. Это он настоял, чтобы они остановились у забегаловки для автомобилистов; как теперь понимает Сэм, брат просто-напросто делает вид, будто ничего не произошло.  
      Он думает об отсутствующем взгляде Дина там, в кабинете убитого адвоката, и одновременно хочет и не хочет знать, что тот видел, куда его унесло.  
      Ну, «куда» — вполне очевидно. Сэм осознает, что даже самые скверные вещи, какие он может вообразить, не сравнятся с реальным Адом, и что в этом случае узнать наверняка будет хуже любых догадок. Но незнание сводит его с ума. Он — причина того, что Дин вообще туда попал; самое меньшее, что он может сделать, это разделить бремя. Помочь Дину всеми возможными способами.  
      Конечно, говорить об этом вслух противоречит некоему расплывчатому кодексу поведения Винчестеров.  
      Еще несколько ударов по клавишам, и Сэм в базе. Выясняется, что оного мертвого адвоката не столько убили, сколько заставили убить себя. На фотографиях с места преступления тот стоит на коленях перед кипой книг. Он упал, когда умер, и его голова оказалась на верхушке кипы. Причиной смерти стала кровопотеря. Синяки на виске предполагают, что ему угрожали пистолетом. Когда копы его нашли, он все еще сжимал нож, которым себя зарезал.  
      И это не все. В файле есть ссылка на еще одно убийство.  
      Перед тем как кликнуть по ссылке, Сэм машет Дину, чтобы показать ему фото и кратко изложить то, что он только что прочитал в отчете о вскрытии.  
      Когда он открывает второй файл, от выскочивших картинок у него скручивает желудок.  
      Темная комната, грязная и замусоренная; вспышки камеры хватает лишь на то, чтобы осветить находящегося за обеденным столом мужчину, лежащего лицом в миске, которая была еще полна, когда тот в нее упал: содержимое — спагетти, судя по виду, — вывалилось через край. Жертва… необъятна — наиболее подходящее описание, которое приходит на ум Сэму. Мужчина весит минимум четыреста фунтов3, одет в майку-алкоголичку и чересчур маленькие треники, которые едва доходят ему до икр. Его ноги связаны каким-то проводом.  
      И опять везде сера. Вероятно, главным образом именно поэтому полиция и связала эти два случая.  
      Следующее фото показывает этого же мужчину на секционном столе, и в отчете написано, что его заставили есть, пока его желудок не переполнился настолько, что разорвался от удара убийцы — демона, поправляет себя Сэм, — пнувшего его в живот. Судмедэксперт заключает, что весь процесс занял по меньшей мере от 12 до 14 часов.  
      Дин сердито фыркает:  
      — Больной ублюдок.  
      — Не поспоришь.  


* * *

      Иона наблюдает.  
      Его не очень беспокоит полиция: худшее, что они могут сделать, — это арестовать тела, которые он использует, и для него это не имеет значения.  
      Но демоны болтают. На самом деле иногда они удивительно общительная компания.  
      И хотя он предпочитает держаться на периферии, делать все свои дела самому, Иона выцепляет кое-что. Например, охотников. Он знает об охотниках и что они скорее угроза, нежели суд человечий. Потому что они  _знают_.  
      Так что когда на месте его преступления появляются Сэм и Дин, везде разнюхивают и говорят о вещах, о которых ни один полицейский и понятия не имеет, Иона преисполняется подозрений. Он решает, настало время навести справки.  
      В тот самый момент, когда братья читают отчет о втором убийстве, Иона находит парочку демонов прямиком из пекла. Сам Иона крутится наверху с 2006 года, он выбрался через Врата Ада, но не знает, что именно произошло в ту ночь, и не помнит, чтобы раньше пересекался с братьями. По крайней мере, до того, как присаживается за стол к старому, изможденному мужчине, одержимому демоном едва ли вдвое себя старше, и ему рассказывают все о жизни, смерти и воскрешении Дина Винчестера.  
      В Аду есть два типа демонов. Ну, строго говоря, их гораздо больше, но простые демоны, низшая ступень иерархии пекла, делятся на две группы: те, кто заключил сделку, и те, кто совершил грехи столь тяжкие, что Небеса им отказали.  
      Несмотря на то, что некоторые проповедники и политики возвещают прямо противоположное, за ложь и блуд в Ад больше никто не попадает. С другой стороны, убийство или изнасилование по-прежнему надежный способ забронировать билет на путешествие вниз.  
      Основное отличие между теми, кто заключил сделку, и теми, кто нагрешил, в том, что первый тип иногда может покинуть Ад: их посылают на Землю в виде черного дыма, с которым Дин и Сэм более чем знакомы. Грешники — никогда. Ад их наказание, и возвращение обратно на Землю, чтобы продолжать делать то, чем они занимались при жизни, для них не предусмотрено.  
      Иона был грешником, хотя и не считал себя таковым. Если бы не Врата Ада, он бы больше никогда не увидел дневной свет. Но, размышляя о судьбе Дина, он испытывает вовсе не благодарность. Он испытывает гнев.  
      Пылающую, бурлящую в крови ярость.  
      Он не может понять, почему Бог послал ангелов в Ад, чтобы спасти  _Дина_. Из всех людей именно Дин Винчестер получает бесплатный пропуск на возвращение в собственное тело и продолжает жить, как будто ничего не произошло? Это нечестно. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить это, что дает ему право называться Его воином? Из того, что слышит Иона, Дин вел не особо набожную жизнь.  
      Возвращаясь под дождем в свое логово, Иона решает подвергнуть Дина испытанию.  


* * *

      Место, где произошло другое убийство, — крысиная дыра. Оно и на фото-то выглядело плохо, но фотографии даже и близко не передали его очарование.  
      Здесь не убирались годами: кругом слой грязи и жира толщиной с палец. По всему полу ползают тараканы и прочие насекомые, и воняет тут как на свалке. Дин также улавливает слабый запах рвоты и, разумеется, серы. Он куда менее выражен, чем на месте последнего происшествия, и за это Дин благодарен — вот-вот лишится скудного содержимого желудка из-за тошнотворного запаха человеческих отбросов, но благодарен.  
      С отвращением он справится, выкопанные трупы тоже пахнут не розами.  
      Само место преступления — стол — в процессе сбора улик малость почистили, но он по-прежнему сливается с окружающей обстановкой.  
      Они осматриваются: тут что-нибудь поднимут, там подо что-нибудь заглянут — но делают это наугад. Нет никаких зацепок. Как и в последнем случае, демон не оставил ничего, кроме серы, что могло бы указать им нужное направление.  
      Внезапно кто-то взвизгивает, и Дин останавливается как вкопанный. Он опускает взгляд себе под ноги, и что ты будешь делать — он наступил на крысу. Точнее, на ее хвост.  
      Когда-то это заставило бы его с отвращением отскочить, но целая жизнь в Аду многое вынуждает пересмотреть. И все же Дин не жесток («По крайней мере, не наверху», — услужливо дополняет голос в его голове), поэтому он отпускает животное, приподняв ногу, чтобы его освободить. Он невольно идет по ее следу, подсвечивая себе фонариком, и замечает на полу кое-что.  
      Это царапины. Не крысиные, больше. Словно кто-то что-то волок. Дин снова направляет фонарик вверх, чтобы посмотреть, что находится прямо перед ним: холодильник — здоровый, но недостаточно большой, чтобы нельзя было сдвинуть. И стоит он немного криво, чересчур выдаваясь в комнату.  
      — Сэм, поможешь?  
      Вместе они отодвигают холодильник от стены, чтобы поглядеть, что за ним, — и Дин застывает.  
      На стене и на полу намазюкано слово «чревоугодие», и в жире, и грязи, и мусоре лежит конверт. Ярко-белый, ни пылинки, и на нем имя Дина.  


* * *

      В конверте два листка бумаги. На одном из них написано имя и адрес. Что на втором, Сэм не имеет понятия, потому что Дин отказывается ему показать.  
      — Там просто чепуха, Сэм, — произносит он, выключая свет в салоне машины, и запихивает конверт в карман куртки — с чуть большей силой, чтобы это не говорило само за себя.  
      — Если так, то почему бы тебе просто не показать мне?  
      Мгновение Дин смотрит на него, явно подыскивая контраргумент, и отворачивается, чтобы уставиться в окно, когда ни одного не находит.  
      — Иди нахуй.  
      Если Дин прибегает к мату, в дальнейших доводах нет особого смысла; Сэм знает, как добиваться своего, и этот допрос не стоит ссоры.  
      — Хочешь его проверить? Адрес?  
      — Конечно, хочу, — предсказуемо отвечает Дин.  
      Это значит, что указать на очевидное должен Сэм:  
      — Там может быть ловушка.  
      — Будто я не знаю. Поехали.  
      — Прямо сейчас?  
      Дин вновь поворачивается к нему и закатывает глаза.  
      — Нет, наверное, как-нибудь на следующей неделе, если это не помешает твоим планам. Конечно, прямо сейчас!  
      — Я просто хочу сказать, что если мы сознательно лезем в ловушку, возможно, стоит хотя бы подготовиться. — Трудно не повысить голос; в груди Сэма горечь и тревога смешиваются в довольно взрывоопасный коктейль. Ад изменил Дина гораздо сильнее, чем тот готов признать, но не сделал его менее безрассудным.  
      — У нас есть нож, у нас есть твоя заумная голова, полная заклинаний экзорцизма. О каких еще приготовлениях ты говоришь?  
      — Не знаю, Дин — перехватить несколько часов сна, приготовить несколько соляных кругов, попытаться побольше разузнать об этом месте? Что-нибудь помимо того, чтобы необдуманно мчаться туда, да еще и выдохшимися.  
      — Ооо, Сэмми, ты должен был сообщить мне, что устал, — насмешливо отзывается Дин и подмигивает ему.  
      Не вполне то, что он имел в виду, но если обращение с Сэмом как с младшим братом-нытиком — то, что нужно Дину, чтобы позволить себе перерыв, Сэм готов подыграть.  
      — Да, я без сил. Отправимся туда завтра с утра, ладно?  
      То, как быстро Дин сдается, слишком просто и многое говорит о том, насколько он устал. Не только сегодня — постоянно в последнее время. Сэм наблюдает за Дином, пока тот заводит мотор, выруливает обратно в транспортный поток, — и его поражает, насколько старше теперь выглядит его брат.  
      Словно с тех пор как Дин умер и вернулся, он постарел не на месяцы, а на годы.  


* * *

      Может показаться, что худшая часть снов про Ад — это боль, муки, воспоминания о том, как тебя протыкали, резали, жгли, рвали на части всеми мыслимыми способами.  
      Это не так.  
      Разница между пробуждением с криком и пробуждением в луже пота, ковылянием в ванную и жестокой рвотой, пока глотка не начинает гореть, а желудок не корежит судорогой, в том, кто держал нож — он или не он.  
      Получение любовного послания от демона, содержащего лишь фразу «Как много?», вполне гарантирует вариант номер два.  
      Это может означать множество вещей. Не особо конкретно. Как много моих сородичей ты изгнал, к примеру. Как много лет ты был охотником. Как много раз ты лажал, как много людей умерло. Как много чего-блядь-угодно. Но Дин не может прочесть это иначе, чем «Как много душ ты пытал в Аду?».  
       _Оно знает._  
      Эта мысль заставляет его нагнуться вперед и снова блевануть.  
      Откинувшись на холодную плитку ванной, Дин пытается взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы можно было показаться брату — теперь он слышит доносящийся из комнаты шум, значит, Сэм проснулся, и каждая минута, проведенная Дином здесь, сделает его более подозрительным.  
      Блядь.  
      Дин поднимается, полощет рот, колеблется, положив ладонь на дверную ручку. В данный момент последнее, к чему он расположен, — это очередная лекция насчет того, чтобы принять помощь и поделиться своей болью, но если Дин не выйдет отсюда, в конце концов Сэм потребует, чтобы его впустили, а это сделает все только хуже. Последний глубокий вдох — и Дин покидает ванную, делает шаг туда, где его дожидается брат, дабы оценить, насколько именно все плохо на сей раз.  
      Сэм ничего не говорит, но ему и не надо. Его выражение — то, как смягчаются его черты, когда его взгляд падает на Дина, — идеально отражает его чувства: тревогу (это не его работа, а Дина), жалость (да пошел он нахуй, и, в любом случае, Дин ее не заслуживает) и гнев, остервенение. Сэм как отец — несдержанный и вспыльчивый. Старается изо всех сил, потом его распирает, и он впадает в ярость.  
      Что к лучшему. Когда Сэм в ярости, с ним проще иметь дело. Дин привык к этому — разряжать обстановку в семье, — с этим он справится.  
      Дин опускает глаза, быстро протискивается мимо Сэма и больше даже не смотрит на него, возвращаясь в кровать.  


* * *

      Наверное, в свое время это здание было одним из наиболее престижных в этом районе города. Оно старое, здоровенное, и кто бы его ни построил, он уделил внимание деталям: на стенах орнамент, а прочные деревянные лестницы, должно быть, стоили бешеных денег, когда были новыми.  
      Но прежняя слава давно увяла. Теперь лестницы завалены мусором, а со стен отваливается краска — участков, где обнажилась штукатурка, больше, чем все еще окрашенных. Пока братья поднимаются в квартиру, номер которой указан в записке, лестница трещит под их весом, и по дороге Дин гадает, сколько времени у него уйдет, чтобы прогнать из носа запах запустения.  
      Он ненавидит большие города: как светлые, оживленные районы, так и подобные медвежьи углы для людей, забытых обществом, которое изрыгнуло их и оставило гнить.  
      Они добираются до квартиры номер 36, несколько раз стучат, прислушиваются, не раздастся ли внутри какой-нибудь звук, но там тихо. Дин вышибает дверь.  
      Внутри так же обшарпано, как и в подъезде. Облупившаяся краска и обои, полосами отстающие от стен, на полу нет ковра, минимум мебели. Столы и шкафы заменяют ящики; стоит диван, заваленный несколькими одеялами. Слабый свет из наполовину завешенного окна освещает слои пыли, но по большей части квартира пуста. Когда Сэм находит и поворачивает выключатель, потолочный светильник, несмотря на треснувшие плафоны, зажигается, и в его жестком свете место выглядит еще хуже.  
      У Дина уходит несколько секунд, чтобы уловить во всем этом странность, но потом до него доходит: запах не тот. Здесь не пахнет той же гнилью, что и в остальном здании — тоже не розы, но вонь прикрыта слоем чего-то, напоминающего ему о дешевой присадке с отдушкой.  
      Квартира большая, четыре комнаты и дверь в пятую, и когда Дин ее толкает, то видит причину довольно приятного запаха: весь потолок покрыт «елочками» освежителя воздуха. Комната маленькая, не более чем тамбур для следующей, и когда он заходит внутрь, искусственный цветочный аромат бьет прямо в лицо: эти ароматизаторы свежие — либо новые, либо их регулярно меняют, заботясь о них больше, нежели обо всем остальном в этом месте.  
      — Что за хрень? — говорит Сэм, принюхиваясь и кривясь, и это типа прям не в бровь, а в глаз.  
      Дверь в следующую комнату лишь слегка приоткрыта, и когда они приближаются к ней, Дин наконец ощущает это: не отбросы и гниль, а серу. Он вынужден остановиться, и именно Сэм проходит мимо него и толкает дверь.  
      Давным-давно, когда зданием еще владели богатые семьи, это, наверное, было помещение для прислуги. Оно достаточно большое, чтобы в нем можно было жить, и в одном из углов находится раковина и дверь, ведущая в крохотную ванную, укомплектованная маленькой фигуркой мальчика на унитазе.  
      Почти все пространство комнаты занимает простая старая кровать. И на ней кто-то лежит, привязанный за запястья и лодыжки широкими кожаными ремнями, — и над все этим чем-то, похожим на давно засохший кал, выведено слово УНЫНИЕ.  
      Ну, кто-то — не совсем верное слово. То, что лежит на постели, когда-то было человеком, но сейчас это скорее мумифицированный труп. Оно изможденное и запекшееся, и на его руках и ногах скрючились личинки; их сгоревшие тельца все равно выглядят лучше, чем это тело. На его груди поблекший след от ожога — какой-то символ, почему-то знакомый…  
      — Это печать, запирающая демона в теле хозяина. — Сэм едва успевает закончить предложение, когда это нечто начинает  _шевелиться_. Вскидывая голову, оно корчится в путах и издает шум, который, вероятно, должен был быть криком, но у напоминающего труп тела со звуком туговато.  
      — Оно  _живое_?  
      Сэм беспомощно пожимает плечами:  
      — Похоже на то.  
      — Что нам делать?  
      Несколько секунд Сэм не отвечает, по-видимому прокручивая в голове варианты. Когда он заговаривает, голос у него неуверенный:  
      — Милосердно было бы выпустить его из тела. Верно?  
      — Освободить его? Нет, может, ему что-нибудь известно.  
      — Дин, он даже говорить не в состоянии. Что, если человек все еще там, внутри, за компанию?  
      Сэм подходит к кровати и разрезает пергаментную кожу, чтобы нарушить печать. Как только нож входит в шрам, тело вскидывается в последний раз, и демон покидает его клубом черного дыма, исчезая в том же направлении, откуда пришли братья.  
      Потом опустевшая оболочка вновь падает на постель; Сэм проверяет пульс и качает головой. Он кажется успокоенным.  
      — Демон, поймавший демона, такого еще не бывало, а?  
      — Думаешь, так все и было?  
      — Есть другие объяснения?  
      — Ненавижу, когда ты отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос.  
      В ответ Дин ухмыляется, так самодовольно и нагло, как только может, и Сэм показывает ему средний палец. Оба принимаются обыскивать комнату на предмет улик.  
      На табуретке в изножье кровати, в обувной коробке, Дин находит пачку полароидных снимков. На каждом проставлена дата, и перебирать их — все равно что смотреть задом-наперед мультфильм о гниении тела на кровати; последнему снимку больше года, и на нем изображен молодой здоровый мужчина.  
      — Нашел что-нибудь? — спрашивает Сэм, и как раз когда вместо ответа Дин молча протягивает ему фотографии, кое-то еще на дне коробки привлекает внимание Дина.  
      Окаймленный картонными стенками, там лежит второй конверт с его именем.  


* * *

      По пути в машину Дин белый как простыня, но по-прежнему отказывается сказать Сэму, что написано в записках, или хотя бы признать, что они выбивают его из колеи, и Сэму приходится сидеть на руках и прикусывать язык, чтобы удержаться от брюзжания. Дин продолжает настаивать, что записки ничего не значат для дела, но это херня: если бы это было правдой, демон бы их в принципе не оставил.  
      Но эй, Дин, который ничего ему не рассказывает, это не новость.  
      Следующий адрес неподалеку, и они едут туда в полном молчании; из-за этого частый перестук дождя по крыше и ветровому стеклу кажется громче и более выпуклым. Дин даже не включил радио: по привычке занес руку над кнопкой, но потом, пожав плечами, убрал. Такая мелочь, но последнее время это часто бросается Сэму в глаза: почти как будто мало-помалу вещи, которые когда-то имели для брата значение, теряют свою важность. Ему просто стало наплевать — как на музыку, или на еду, или на тип женщин, что раньше привлекал его внимание, так и на то, замечает ли это Сэм.  
      Сэма выдергивает из мыслей, когда Дин глушит мотор перед очередным дешевым многоквартирным зданием. Оно не настолько паршивое, как предыдущее — типовое, возможно, построено в семидесятых, но в относительно хорошей форме.  
      Они как раз подходят к двери с указанным в записке номером и пару раз символически в нее стучат, когда в коридоре кто-то появляется. Учитывая, что они еще не сделали ничего противозаконного, Сэм просто стоит там, улыбается и пытается выглядеть как можно невиннее, пока Дин засовывает отмычку обратно в карман.  
      Человек мгновение разглядывает их, оценивающе склонив голову набок, затем поворачивается и удирает вниз по лестнице.  
      Они оба срываются с места практически одновременно, гоняются туда-сюда за этим чем-то или кем-то (или чем-то или как там его) по коридорам, пока Сэм не слышит крик из одной из квартир. Он следует на звук — теперь с пистолетом наизготовку, — обнаруживает открытую дверь и стоящую перед ней жиличку, указывающего внутрь.  
      Наверное, она принимает его за копа.  
      В комнате никого нет, но открытое окно в ванной и разбросанные по полу вещи дают Сэму повод поверить, что это нечто вылетело на пожарную лестницу. И — бинго! — вот оно, скачет вприпрыжку по узкому проходу между зданиями и какой-то трубой, вероятно, от системы отопления. Однако расстояние между ними слишком велико, чтобы Сэм попытался нагнать его, выбираясь в окно, поэтому он бросает быстрый взгляд направо-налево, чтобы сориентироваться, после чего выбегает из квартиры к окну в коридоре, которое позволяет ему спрыгнуть прямиком на трубу. Он надеется, что таким образом сумеет двигаться быстрее, чем удаляющаяся фигура по земле.  
      Дина позади него больше нет, но, учитывая, что объект их преследования в зоне прямой видимости, у Сэма нет времени об этом беспокоиться. Он бежит и видит, как тот разбивает окно цокольного этажа и прыгает в него, преследует его, несущегося по подвалу здания, вверх и снова в пожарный выход через окно другого коридора.  
      Сэм оказывается у окна как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как объект сбегает на улицу, и, не задумываясь, ласточкой сигает в кучу мусора под нижней ступенькой пожарной лестницы. Погоня продолжается в лабиринте переулков, и Сэм как раз замедляется, чтобы заглянуть в обшарпанный грузовик, оставленный ржаветь в одном из них, когда получает прилетевший сверху удар по голове.  
      Растерявшись на миг, он пытается подняться на ноги, и когда вновь поднимает взгляд, то натыкается на дуло пистолета. На его другом конце парень, который злобно улыбается и сверкает на него черными глазами.  
      От боли Сэм прикусывает губу, в его левый глаз затекает кровь из раны на голове, он потерял пистолет, когда упал, но, в любом случае, в данный момент его выживание не первостепенная задача.  
      Он возвращает демону взгляд, старается вложить в слова столько яда и злости, сколько может:  
      — Оставь моего брата в покое.  
      Как по команде, из-за угла доносится голос Дина. Он выкрикивает имя Сэма.  
      Демон медленно качает головой, подмигивает Сэму и исчезает.  


* * *

      Несмотря на удар по голове, Сэм настаивает, чтобы они безотлагательно проверили квартиру, прежде чем тварь опомнится и появится снова. Дин пытается возражать ему, что ничто не удержит демона от того, чтобы вернуться в то место, пока они здесь, но это бессмысленный спор.  
      — Что в этом такого плохого, а? — отзывается Сэм, в его глазах ярость и жажда крови, которые Дин с легкостью узнает: после смерти отца он видел их в зеркале — всякий раз до или после охоты.  
      Честно говоря, он не уверен, следует ли ему гордиться или малость сходить с ума от беспокойства, но все равно это неважно — у него недостает энергии ни на то, ни на другое.  
      — Ладно, — отвечает он, отмахиваясь, и лезет в карман за отмычками.  
      Вскрыть замок — дело пары секунд, и дверь открывается в скудно освещенную средних размеров квартиру. Она целиком окрашена в темно-коричневый, единственное, что дает немного света, — несколько напольных и настенных светильников старомодной формы и немного красных лампочек в задней части. Квартира напоминает помесь музея и набора гнусного телепроповедника. Первое Дина не особо удивляет, зато второе оставляет в недоумении.  
      Последний раз, когда он проверял, демоны не отличались набожностью, но это место покрыто крестами. Большой неоновый на стене над кроватью, крошечные нацарапаны по всем стенам, везде лежат распятия и разные виды библий — некоторые из них выглядят старыми и дорогими.  
      Вдоль стен главной комнаты расставлены витрины с бессистемным на вид содержимым. Старые книги с кровью на корешках, человеческая рука, законсервированная в банке с формалином, фотография женщины и мужчины на лестнице какого-то здания. В одной из витрин банки с консервами, все одного сорта — спагетти, такие же, как те, которые полиция нашла на месте «алчного» убийства.  
      На другой стене висит длинный световой короб наподобие тех, что применяют в больницах для просмотра рентгеновских снимков, но этот использовался, чтобы пришпиливать вырезки из газет.  
      И кругом книжные полки, уставленные всевозможными книгами. Какие-то старые, какие-то новые — и множество блокнотов. Названия на нескольких языках, в том числе на латыни, и, насколько Дин может судить, большинство либо религиозной тематики, либо псевдонаучное барахло. Пока он пролистывает кое-какие из книг, Сэм машет ему.  
      — Полюбуйся-ка, — произносит он и указывает фонариком на парочку свисающих с потолка черно-белых фотографий.  
      На них изображены жертвы незадолго до смерти: все еще поедающий спагетти жирный парень, он же и кормящий его демон, адвокат, режущий себя и истекающий кровью на ковре, и еще больше того демона, который был привязан к кровати.  
      — Знаю, что уже говорил это, но он больной ублюдок. Даже для демона.  
      Все, что Дин получает от Сэма вместо ответа, это выражение лица — отчасти пренебрежительное, отчасти встревоженное, отчасти мой-старший-брат-действительно-такой-тупой. Сэму мешает то, что он перестал относится к делу с профессиональной отстраненностью, когда они нашли первую записку с именем Дина — и это не укрылось от внимания последнего. Он просто предпочитает смотреть на это с другой стороны. В тот миг, когда он признает, что это реально, что это происходит, что теперь это каким-то образом нацелено на него, он утратит хватку и нахрен психанет.  
      И, в любом случае, последняя записка не несла в себе такого же тяжкого бремени. «Как долго?» — довольно простой вопрос и не дает особого простора для интерпретаций; Дин по-прежнему не предвкушает с восторгом следующий раз, когда поддастся сну, но как долго он пробыл в Аду, как много времени он провел на дыбе и перед ней? Это очевидные факты. Недостаточно дополнительной подкормки для его охуевших мозгов, чтобы наброситься на него в ночи.  
      Поэтому Дин закатывает глаза, выдавая собственный пренебрежительный взгляд, дабы сообщить Сэму, что тот воспринимает все слишком серьезно, и тянется за одним из блокнотов.  
      — Думаешь он это написал?  
      — Есть лишь один способ это проверить, — говорит Сэм и следует примеру Дина — сам хватает блокнот.  
      Почерк мелкий и корявый, слова прижаты друг к другу, чтобы втиснуть их как можно больше на одной странице. Сперва трудно расшифровать текст, но когда Дин наконец умудряется разобраться в каракулях, то едва не роняет блокнот, словно тот загорелся.  
_…тела, океан тел, все они кричат, нет ни одного целого, кровь как река, все горит, голоса, и глаза, и руки, кто-нибудь всегда хватает тебя, или режет тебя, или разрывает на части, прекрати это, Господи, почему я здесь, мне здесь не место, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, его лицо, глаза красно-белые и светятся, и он щерится, никогда не дотрагивается до меня, но всегда наблюдает, всегда, они говорят, он тот, кто все это решает, кто кого режет, и когда, и как, и он работает только с особенными, избранными, теми, кто имеет значение, но я не из таких, Господи, все, что я когда-либо делал, это стремился в твои небеса…_  
      Ад. Аластор. Дин знает, о чем пишет эта тварь, у него есть собственные красочные, с объемным звуком воспоминания, под стать этим описаниям. За вычетом молитв. Он закрывает глаза, мысленно считает до десяти и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы сохранить дыхание ровным, иначе Сэм заметит…  
      — Ого, что это, блядь, за хренотень? — Сэм выразительно захлопывает «свой» блокнот, и его передергивает.  
      Дин пытается безразлично пожать плечами.  
      — Без понятия. Демонский дневник снов?  
      — Просто сны, да? Типа как у тебя?  
      Прежде чем Дин успевает придумать находчивую реплику, их прерывает стук в дверь, за которым следует нерешительное:  
      — Эй, парень, у тебя там все в порядке?  
      Убраться отсюда не вариант, а игнорирование — малость рискованный выбор, если кто-нибудь видел их входящими. Дин показывает на карман своей куртки, где они оба держат удостоверения, и вопросительно смотрит на Сэма, который кивает и идет к двери.  
      — Все в порядке, пожалуйста, не входите. — Сэм открывает дверь, одаривает этой своей ободряющей, успокаивающей улыбочкой стоящего перед дверью мужика с пивным брюхом, обтянутым майкой-алкоголичкой, и взмахивает удостоверением. — Обыскиваем помещение в связи с исключительными обстоятельствами. Кто вы такой?  
      Заверение, что все в порядке, и сразу следом упоминание исключительных обстоятельств вступают в противоречие, но мужик слишком растерян, чтобы заметить.  
      — Ох, это мое здание. Тут какие-то проблемы?  
      — Не тут, обитатель этой квартиры под подозрением. Вы можете что-нибудь о нем рассказать?  
      — Не особо — чувак держался особняком. Но пока они платят ренту вовремя и нет странных запахов, я не задаю слишком много вопросов, понимаете?  
      Сэм кивает.  
      — В таком случае, сэр, я вынужден попросить вас уйти, чтобы мы могли продолжить обыск.  
      Как только дверь закрывается, Сэм выдыхает.  
      — Что скажешь, сваливаем отсюда?  
      Дин не может сказать, что не поклонник этой идеи, и не только потому, что их прервали, — чем дальше он уберется от этих блокнотов и расспросов Сэма, тем лучше.  
      — Ага, давай.  


* * *

      Иона родился в Авиньоне в конце XVI века и воспитывался богатыми и богобоязненными родителями. Он стал слугой Господа, сделал карьеру, приехал в Рим и закончил в сане кардинала. В связи с этим его назначили в Верховную Священную Конгрегацию Римской и Вселенской Инквизиции.  
      Да, туда. В Римскую Инквизицию.  
      По приговорам, вынесенным этими людьми, а также их предшественниками и последователями, именем Бога были жестоко замучены и убиты тысячи. Творя это, они верили, что поступают по воле Его.  
      Это было не так.  
      Вот почему в конце своей земной жизни Иона обнаружил себя не на Небесах, а в бездонном адском пекле. Представьте себе его удивление.  
      Выбравшись наверх, Иона едва помнил свое имя, откуда он родом или что он делал до смерти. Если бы вы показали ему изображения его родителей или даже Римского Папы, которому он служил, он бы не понял, кто они такие, — они бы для него ничего не значили.  
      Но Ад не смог стереть его веру. Иона выкарабкался из пекла демоном с благочестием и моральными ценностями церковника позднего Средневековья, и вполне понятно, это свернуло ему мозги набекрень. Все, что он четко помнил, — это что в мире существуют зло, грех и нечестивость, и его работа — искоренять их.  


* * *

      В последнее время, просыпаясь по утрам, Сэм редко застает брата спящим. Сегодняшнее утро — исключение: Дин лежит на соседней кровати, полностью одетый, с пультом от телевизора в руке. Сэм предполагает, что он бодрствовал большую часть ночи, а потом, наконец, задремал.  
      Звуки, которые издает брат, напоминают Сэму о том, почему Дин теперь редко спит, разве что его собственное тело начинает давить на тормоза. Едва слышные стоны перемежаются бессвязными мольбами прекратить то, что происходит во сне; его дыхание учащается, становится прерывистым, и Сэм спорит с собой, будет ли хорошей идеей дать ему поспать. Скорее всего, проснувшись самостоятельно, Дин будет в дурном настроении.  
      Но все же изредка ему нужно  _немного_  сна, поэтому Сэм бросает на него последний, тоскливый взгляд и встает. Пока Дин не начнет кричать, Сэм не намерен его будить.  
      Он тихонько делает обычные утренние дела, одевается, раздумывает, не сходить ли за завтраком, но потом решает, что нет. Дин все равно много не съест, и куда важнее остаться здесь и иметь возможность вмешаться, когда сны станут слишком скверными. И хотя сам Сэм немного голоден, в сумке в машине есть несколько шоколадных батончиков и вяленая говядина, и этого должно хватить.  
      Потягиваясь и зевая, Сэм выходит из номера. На улице холодно и моросит, и он торопится добраться до машины и обратно, и поэтому не замечает лежащий на коврике конверт, пока вновь не приближается к двери.  
      Как и на тех, что были на местах преступлений, на этом написано имя Дина.  
      Ужаснувшись, Сэм практически пробегает последние несколько метров, поднимает конверт и закрывает за собой дверь. Он лихорадочно обшаривает глазами комнату и внезапно испытывает благодарность к стонам и безмолвным крикам Дина — по крайней мере, они мгновенно убеждают Сэма, что тот все еще жив и невредим.  
      По-быстрому обшарив комнату и ванную, попутно обновляя солевые дорожки, Сэм садится на свою кровать и смотрит на ослепительно-белый прямоугольник конверта. По его хребту ползут страх и гнев. Оставивший письмо давно ушел, но сам факт, что его оставили, значит, что демон знает, где они. Сэм чувствует себя выставленным напоказ, словно их поймали в луч прожектора: насекомые, за которыми наблюдают в лупу.  
      Кроме того, его мысли возвращаются к кое-чему еще. Дин до сих пор не рассказал ему, что было в дополнительных записках, и это приводит к следующей мысли. Сэм почти уверен, что внутри очередной адрес и третья записка для Дина.  
      Медленно, не сводя глаз с фигуры спящего брата, Сэм протягивает руку к конверту. Тот не запечатан — Дин не узнает, читал Сэм записку или нет. Возможно, он заподозрит, что Сэм читал, ну и что?  
      Он прав: на первом листке бумаги накалякан еще один адрес, вместе со временем — одиннадцать вечера, в этот же день, — и наказ быть пунктуальным.  
      Записка на втором листке гораздо короче, чем подозревал Сэм. «Как часто?» — все, о чем она гласит.  
      Дин начинает ворочаться, и у Сэма едва хватает времени, чтобы сунуть обратно содержимое конверта и вслепую бросить его на кровать, прежде чем брат вскидывается, задыхаясь и торопливо утирая слезы в уголках глаз.  
      Сэм отворачивается, чтобы избавить Дина от унижения, что его застали плачущим, как бы это ни было оправданно.  
      — У нас, хм, был посетитель, — запинаясь, бормочет он, берет письмо и поднимает его, чтобы показать Дину.  
      Затуманенному сном мозгу Дина явно требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сложить два и два, чтобы узнать конверт и связать его со словами Сэма.  
      — Он был  _тут_? — На лице Дина возникает ужас. Он садится, спускает ноги с кровати и наклоняется вперед, чтобы вцепиться Сэму в плечо. — Сэмми, с тобой все в порядке?  
      — Что? Да. Да, Дин, я в порядке. Я нашел конверт, когда проснулся утром: его оставили на нашем придверном коврике.  
      Дин переводит взгляд с Сэма на конверт и обратно.  
      — Ты не видел демона?  
      — Нет. Я вышел, чтобы взять кое-что из машины, а оно лежало у нас на пороге, и никого видно не было. Думаешь, этот ублюдок проследил за нами?  
      — Наверняка, — отвечает Дин и тянется за конвертом, открывает его и читает обе записки.  
      Конечно, Сэму он передает только ту, что с адресом, и Сэм притворяется, будто впервые читает ее.  
      Они устраивают жаркую дискуссию насчет того, остаться или переехать и снять номер в другом мотеле на другом конце города; нет ничего удивительного, что Дин выступает за то, чтобы остаться, включая свой комплекс мученика на полную катушку.  
      — Сэм, он общается с нами. Что, если он сбежит, если мы переедем, а? Что, если мы его упустим? Хочешь ждать кровавого следа, чтобы снова его отыскать? — Он смотрит на Сэма, с вызовом задрав брови, и тому хочется его придушить.  
      — Нет, старик, он общается с  _тобой_. Метит в тебя, и я хочу оказаться подальше, когда он решит, что писем уже недостаточно. — Дин отвечает ему закатыванием глаз, Сэм сжимает кулаки, чтобы удержаться от крика — не особо успешно. — Я просто пытаюсь тебя обезопасить, придурок!  
      — Угу, вот тебе свежие новости: работа не предполагает безопасность  _охотника_. — У Дина спокойный голос, он даже умудряется подпустить в него нотку веселья. — Как бы то ни было, я никуда не поеду.  
      Вместо ответа — Дин все равно не передумает — Сэм направляется к спортивной сумке, где хранится их оружие и дневник.  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
      — Ставлю ловушку для демонов и несколько защитных заклинаний. Ты позволишь мне сделать хотя бы это?  
      Дин позволяет, и они проводят остаток дня, злясь друг на друга. Пока Сэм снова и снова просматривает файлы и собственные записки, пытаясь разобраться во всем этом и предугадать следующий ход демона, Дин демонстративно абсолютно ничего не делает.  
      — Знаешь, я думал, отец учил нас чему-то большему, чем сидеть на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой и подставлять шеи тварям, — в конце концов поддевает Сэм.  
      — Даже не  _касайся_  того, что он делал, — вот и все, что говорит в ответ Дин; он прибавляет звук в телевизоре, ясно давая понять, что не собирается вступать в любой диалог, который хочет начать Сэм.  
      К тому моменту, когда они едут по адресу из записки, Сэм так раздражен, что едва не лопается. Что-то глубоко внутри укоряет его за это, напоминая, что последнее, что сейчас нужно Дину, — это их ссора или гнев Сэма, — но он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
      Он злится на себя, он злится на Дина, он дохуя в ярости от поведения Дина, и он не в силах перестать обдумывать смысл записки. Как часто — что это за гребаная криптограмма?  
      А Дин явно мало что чувствует. Он даже не оживляется при виде того, что предстает перед ними, когда они прибывают по адресу: это ночной клуб «для взрослых» — агрессивные красно-золотые вывески рекламируют «страстных и грязных» женщин, перемежаясь парой мигающих неоновых сисек.  
      Два года назад лицо Дина осветилось бы, как рождественская елка, пошлые шуточки посыпались бы из него раньше, чем Сэм успел бы их запретить. Но сегодня все, что может сказать Дин по поводу клуба, это:  
      — Глянь-ка, неужели эта тварь пытается нас закадрить?  
      В ответ Сэм пожимает плечами, выбирается из машины и идет ко входу. Играет музыка — громкая — какой-то индастриал-рок, если годы в колледже его чему-нибудь научили.  
      Дин следует за ним.  
      — Мы должны войти внутрь? То есть тут мало что может случиться, верно? — Дин не дожидается ответа, шагает ко входу в клуб, не заботясь о том, поспевает за ним Сэм или нет.  
      Термин «подпольный клуб» здесь явно поняли буквально: на входе их встречает широкая лестница, ведущая вниз, граффити во всю стену, все заведение купается в красном свете. Тут нет танцплощадки, вместо нее — длинный коридор, полный уголков и закоулков; через каждые несколько шагов деревянная дверь в отдельную комнату.  
      Нетрудно представить, что происходит в каждой из этих комнат.  
      Сэм как раз собирается заявить о непристойности этого, когда Дин хватает его за руку, останавливая, и указывает на дверь слева.  
      — Похоже, у нас есть победитель.  
      На той крупными буквами вырезано слово ПОХОТЬ, и она приоткрыта. Дин осторожно и легонько толкает дверь, и комната за ней скудно освещена все тем же красным светом, на одной стене декорирована занавесями неопределенного цвета и пуста, за исключением огромной железной кровати, старой и изукрашенной, у стены напротив двери. На кровати — стоящий на коленях и всхлипывающий парень и лежащая рядом с ним женщина. Парень стоит лицом к стене, поэтому не видит их; женщина опирается спиной на изголовье: ноги широко раскинуты, колени согнуты — и она смотрит прямо на них.  
      Но она мертва. Нижняя половина ее тела — кровавое месиво, полностью раскуроченное, не осталось ни одной узнаваемой анатомической детали. Как будто кто-то взял нож и снова и снова… трахал им женщину, за неимением лучшего термина. Несмотря на то, что Сэм недавно завязал с молитвами, сейчас он посылает молитву тому чуваку наверху, чтобы женщина была мертва, когда с ней делали это, — но он в этом сомневается.  
      Стоящий рядом с ним Дин делает резкий вдох и разворачивается. Прежде чем Сэм успевает понять, что происходит, тот бежит обратно тем же путем, каким они пришли, расталкивая людей и шипя им, чтобы посторонились. Сэм не задумываясь бежит за ним, не удостоив ужасающую сцену в комнате лишним взглядом, но не догоняет, пока они не оказываются снаружи здания.  
      И когда Сэм догоняет, он отступает. Опираясь рукой на стену ночного клуба, Дин сгибается, извергая содержимое желудка на асфальт, и почему-то эта картина ранит Сэма глубже, чем все, увиденное за последние несколько дней.  
      Дин охотился с тех пор, как был подростком, и, конечно, Сэм не всегда был с ним, но он никогда не видел, чтобы брат так реагировал. Даже близко. Подавленный рвотный позыв, сморщенный в отвращении нос — да, но никогда  _это_.  
       _Как часто?_  Сэм активно пытается больше не думать о том, что это означает.  


* * *

      Этой ночью Дин нарочно не ложится спать. Он ждет, пока заснет Сэм, потом садится у окна и наблюдает за тем, что происходит на улице.  
      Если демон оставил им записку один раз, вполне вероятно, что будет и другая — и на сей раз он собирается поймать его с поличным.  
      И точно, вскоре после половины второго, во мраке к их номеру приближается фигура. Дин тихо отворяет дверь — в комнате так же темно, как и на стоянке, — и без усилий одерживает верх. То, что он смог сделать это, не вызвав сопротивление посильнее, его раздражает, и когда парень — реально, ненамного старше восемнадцати — начинает кричать и умолять сохранить ему жизнь, Дин не вполне уверен, что это показуха.  
      К этому времени Сэм тоже просыпается, мечет в него мрачные взгляды за то, что устроил это в одиночку, и вдвоем они затаскивают своего тайного почтальона в номер. Сэм его успокаивает, предлагает питье, в которое добавляет святой воды, — и Дин был прав: никакой реакции.  
      Не демон, просто обдолбанный пацан, который клянется и божится, что просто пытался по-быстрому срубить пятьдесят баксов, доставив письмо.  


* * *

      По сравнению с ночным клубом следующее место преступления выглядит почти безобидно. Демон вернулся к добавлению психологической подоплеки, более глубокого смысла, издеваясь над разумом жертвы, прежде чем заставить ее убить себя  
      Хренова сволочь.  
      А еще он снова задрал планку: богатые соседи, дорогое старое здание. И вновь они прибыли первыми: еще ни следа полиции, и Дин практически чует свежую кровь сквозь густую вонь серы. Он уверен: если бы он дотронулся до жертвы, та бы была еще теплой.  
      Она лежит в кровати, ее лицо обмотано пропитанными кровью бинтами, и у него уходит несколько секунд, чтобы заметить, что с ними не так. Точнее, что пропало: демон отрезал ей нос. В одной руке она держит телефон, в другой — упаковку таблеток. От кровати в ванную тянется кровавый след — или наоборот, рассуждает Дин.  
      Над кроватью кровью жертвы выведено слово ГОРДЫНЯ, и рядом с ней на подушках вертикально устроена ее собственная фотография.  
      — Что-то не складывается. — Сэм, сама задумчивость, огибает кровать, чтобы взглянуть на описание таблеток, отгибает палец жертвы рукой в перчатке. — Не думаю, что она потеряла достаточно крови, чтобы от этого умереть.  
      — Может, шок?  
      Тот качает головой:  
      — Нет, не думаю. Это снотворное.  
      — Ты имеешь в виду, что она их приняла? Зачем бы ей это делать? У нее под рукой был телефон, она могла позвать на помощь.  
      Сэм тычет в фото, потом в перебинтованное лицо женщины.  
      — Нос. Она была бы обезображена. Похоже, он дал ей выбор: позвать на помощь или совершить самоубийство.  
      — Гордыня.  
      — Именно.  
      Взвывшая неподалеку полицейская сирена кладет конец осмотру комнаты, и по пути на улицу Дин лезет в карман и комкает личную записку, оставленную ему демоном на этот раз. Только одно слово:  _Почему?_  
      Это не может означать причину, по которой Дин отправился в Ад, — история его сделки, вероятно, того рода, что демоны рассказывают друг дружке за кружкой пива после работы.  
      Возможно, почему взял нож. Или почему так долго не брал? Демон, совершивший череду убийств, вполне может этого не понимать. Иногда Дин и сам этого не понимает.  
      Но нет никакой возможности узнать, что же, блядь, это означает, поэтому Дин перетаскивает свой мозг к ответам на вопросы, чего именно хочет демон, — и это веская причина, чтобы тот отвлекся. Достаточно того, что они не могут его схватить и вынуждены играть в его игру, но, поддевая Дина парочкой каракуль, демон не приведет его в негодность.  


* * *

      Иона улыбается про себя, подготавливая все для предстоящего знаменательного события. Стол, инструменты — все тут, только и ждет, когда его используют по назначению.  
      Он решил: больше никакого блуждания вокруг да около. Прошло время поддразнивания и прощупывания. План тщательно разработан, и Винчестеры — как раз то, чего ждал Иона, чтобы закончить работу. Судьба, вот что это такое. Все встает на свои места, как и должно.  


* * *

      На следующее утро, выходя на улицу, чтобы купить им завтрак, Дин почти ожидает очередной записки. Демон, знающий, где они отсиживаются, где спят — уязвимые, — должен беспокоить его куда сильнее, но он слишком устал, чтобы бояться.  
      И, в любом случае, действительно спит по ночам только один из них.  
      На пороге нет никакой записки, но когда Дин заглядывает за угол, чтобы проверить, стоит ли до сих пор его Детка в целости и сохранности на стоянке мотеля, то едва не перекувыркивается через кого-то, сидящего возле их двери. На него смотрят черные глаза, и у него нет сомнений по поводу личности неожиданного посетителя.  
      — Привет, Дин, — говорит тот, выражение лица холодное и неподвижное, как у статуи.  
      На краткий миг Дин слишком оглушен, чтобы реагировать, слишком озадачен полнейшим нахальством и самонадеянностью твари: посылать подростков, чтобы ночью оставить письмо, — это одно, но объявиться лично переходит всякие границы, подразумевает, что они легкая добыча.  
      Демон пользуется моментом, чтобы пришпилить его к двери, протолкнуться мимо и небрежно вкатиться внутрь.  
      — Сэм? — зовет он в пустоту комнаты и оглядывается.  
      Конечно, именно в эту секунду Сэм должен выволочься из ванной, причем с зубной щеткой во рту. Демон мгновенно хватает его, прижимает к стене возле двери в ванную и одновременно отпускает Дина, тыча пальцем в его сторону.  
      — Не делай глупостей. Я здесь не для того, чтобы навредить ему.  
      — Нет, конечно, нет. Даже не мечтал об этом, разве нет?  
      — Только если ты меня вынудишь. Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы сделать предложение. — Демон вкатывается в номер, обходя ковер с демонской ловушкой, которую Сэм под ним нарисовал, садится на все еще неразобранную кровать Дина и расправляет вокруг себя покрывало. Так в себе уверен, ни капельки не торопится, совершенно невозмутим. — Как ты, должно быть, заметил, моя работа еще не завершена.  
      — Пять грехов было, осталось еще два.  
      Демон кивает.  
      — Именно. Оба грешника подготовлены и умрут сегодня. Если только ты, — он смотрит на Дина, — не согласишься пойти со мной вместо них.  
      — Нет, пошел ты нахуй!  
      — Заткнись, Сэм, — говорит Дин и поднимает руку, не спуская глаз с демона. Он изо всех сил старается вести себя соответственно его поведению: быть дерзким и казаться бесстрашным; он не первый раз противостоит демону — и вряд ли последний. — Пойти с тобой куда?  
      — А это имеет значение, Дин? Либо ты, либо двое невинных людей. Ну. Невинных по вашим стандартам, но каждый виновен в грехе.  
      — А. И что тогда случится? Считаешь меня достаточно глупым, чтобы поверить, будто ты просто их отпустишь?  
      Демон улыбается, почти сочувственно.  
      — Ладно, давай облегчу тебе выбор. Один из вас пойдет со мной. Ты можешь пойти добровольно, или я могу забрать твоего брата силой. — Он смотрит на Сэма. — Учитывая, что я не думаю, будто он в состоянии понять причину этого. Но ты понимаешь, Дин, правда?  
      Чтобы подчеркнуть свое утверждение, демон смыкает невидимую руку на шее Сэма, сжимает ее ровно настолько, чтобы тому пришлось бороться за глоток воздуха.  
      И ставки немедленно поднимаются выше, чем Дин может вынести. Теперь вызывающее поведение исключено, как и отказ. Дин сжимает руку в кулак, вдавливает ногти в ладонь, пока та не начинает болеть — короткой, резкой болью. Он смотрит на Сэма, ловит его взгляд, пытается передать извинение вместе со всей уверенностью, какая у него есть, что брат найдет его, — они всегда находят друг друга.  
      — Да. Да, я пойду с тобой.  
      —  _Нет!_  — кричит Сэм в панике, глаза становятся огромными и слегка дикими. Он рвется из оков прижимающей его к стене энергии демона.  
      Дернув запястьем, демон впечатывает затылок Сэма в стену, и после освобождения тот сползает на пол.  
      Демон улыбается Дину, делает жест в сторону открытой двери и следует за ним, когда Дин направляется к машине.  


* * *

      Когда к Сэму возвращается сознание, он один. Ни Дина, ни демона, ни машины на стоянке. Он обходит здание, чтобы проверить, не припаркована ли машина где-то еще, на всякий случай обыскивает номер, надеясь, что в этот раз там будет записка для  _него_ , пять раз звонит на мобильник Дина и долгие минуты ждет ответа — но нет ни единой зацепки, куда они могли деться.  
      И блядь, этого просто не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы Дина не стало.  
      Тихий, но настойчивый голос у Сэма в голове пытается уговорить его просто сесть и пялиться в стенку, пока Дин сам не войдет в комнату; внутри до сих пор так саднит, воспоминание о том, как Дина  _не стало_ , до сих пор так свежо, и страх потерять брата грозит сокрушить его.  
      Но этого не случится. Это может сделать только Сэм, и что ему нужно, так это план.  
      Он позволяет себе на минуту притормозить, сев на кровать и, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать. Паника ему никак не поможет.  
      Потом Сэм выдыхает — медленно и размеренно выходящий из легких воздух должен помочь ему обрести почву под ногами — и, оттолкнувшись от кровати, встает. Его первая мысль — позвонить Бобби, но тот торчит в нескольких штатах и нескольких часах езды от них.  
      Возможно, у Дина в запасе нет часов.  


* * *

      Дин резко распахивает глаза и не может удержаться от крика, когда нож режет ему бок. Не очень глубоко, едва ли до крови, но в тот миг, когда Дин осознает, что происходит, он впадает в панику вовсе не от боли.  
      Он привязан к железному столу, за запястья и лодыжки, и кто-то  _режет его_. На мгновение граница между настоящим и памятью размывается, и Дин практически ощущает вокруг себя Ад: какофонию криков в ушах — далеко, и близко, и везде; серную вонь, оттененную металлической ноткой крови — ее так много, что можно почуять и попробовать на вкус; слабый запах огня и сожженной плоти.  
      Очередной порез, и разум Дина выдергивает в реальность. Не Ад. Он выбрался, он снова на Земле, он жив.  
      — У всех-то ты ходишь в любимчиках. Ад, Рай — все хотят кусочек тебя. Как считаешь, почему так? Что в тебе такого особенного?  
      Дин не сразу узнает голос и моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы получить соответствующую картинку.  
      — Я намерен выяснить. Вырезать из тебя причину, если придется, обнажить тебя, открыть и заглянуть внутрь.  
      Еще один порез, и Дин осознает, что с него срезают одежду, погружая нож глубже, чтобы заодно прорвать кожу, и позволяет себе упасть в эту боль. С ним вытворяли куда худшее, но то,  _как_  болят порезы — по-настоящему, приземленно, — удерживает его рассудок в здесь и сейчас, придавая всему контраст и резкость. Боль не затуманивает разум Дина, а придает ему ясность, и он вспоминает.  
      — Не было никаких других жертв в заложниках, верно?  
      — Нет, только ты.  
      Где-то слева Дин слышит, как наполняется шприц, слабое шипение выдавливаемого воздуха. Укол в руку — и мир погружается в черноту.  


* * *

      Сэму нужен план, но что-нибудь путное придумать трудно. У них недостаточно сведений о демоне, чтобы предугадать, как тот поступит, куда заберет Дина. Вряд ли он собирается вернуться на места предыдущих убийств, и единственное место, которое Сэм может связать с ним, это квартира.  
      Сэм сомневается, что демон намерен привезти Дина туда, но решает вернуться и посмотреть, нет ли там улик, указывающих на то, куда демон забрал брата, — это место так же подходит для начала поисков, как и любое другое. Обыск проходит безо всякого смысла: Сэм наугад открывает шкафы, переставляет вещи и едва не блюет на пол, когда находит коробку с набором архаичных на вид старых ножей, булавок, крюков и щипцов. Он спрашивает себя, есть ли в этой квартире хоть что-то, что не может повредить его брату.  
      Как раз когда Сэм раздумывает, не почитать ли еще записи в блокнотах, дабы проверить, вдруг там найдется что-нибудь полезное, раздается стук в дверь.  
      Сначала Сэм его игнорирует, но после третьего стука в ярости шагает к двери и распахивает ее. Стоящий за ней домовладелец, которого они встретили, когда обыскивали квартиру в первый раз, удивленно отшатывается.  
      — О, это опять вы, агент? — спрашивает он, почесывая пузо. — Какое совпадение. У меня для вас кое-что есть. Подождете секунду, лады?  
      Сэм кивает, и мужик скрывается в коридоре. Три минуты спустя он возвращается, держа один из хорошо знакомых конвертов.  
      — Он оставил это для вас. Дал мне пятьдесят баксов и попросил заскочить как-нибудь завтра, чтобы отдать, но раз уж вы тут, я вполне могу сэкономить время, верно?  
      — Да, хм. Да. Спасибо, — с запинкой говорит Сэм и захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом домовладельца, не обращая внимания на невнятную брань, осуждающую его манеры.  
      Внезапно у него дрожат руки — одновременно от гнева и страха, — и сердце громко бухает прямо в уши. Сэм приваливается к стене и открывает конверт.  
      Внутри одна-единственная записка, на этот раз только адрес.  


* * *

      Демон треплется не затыкаясь, нескончаемым монологом, но из-за лекарств Дин не слишком вникает в его болтовню. То немногое, что он понимает, не имеет для него особого смысла.  
      Вместо этого Дин сосредотачивается на играющей на заднем плане музыке. Это какой-то плаксивый соул и джаз родом из шестидесятых, и Дин помнит несколько самых популярных песен.  
      Мама слушала это дерьмо. Отец тоже, когда был в настроении.  
      Дин шевелит губами и шепчет текст песни всякий раз, как вспоминает: «ты остановился и улыбнулся мне, спросил, не хочу ли я потанцевать, я упала в твои объятия»4 или «малыш, иногда я так беспечна, и веселье вырывается наружу, а иногда я хандрю и тоскую»5. Сопливая чушь, которой в обычных обстоятельствах он не стал бы подпевать даже на смертном одре, но она не дает фокусироваться на порезах, и давлении щипцов, и наполняющим воздух запахе собственной горелой плоти.  
      А еще музыка удерживает его от соскальзывания в воспоминания, путающие прошлое и настоящее. В Аду не было музыки, кроме той, что он напевал сам, или мелодий, которые он воскрешал в памяти, чтобы убежать, — совсем как сейчас. Так что если есть музыка, настоящая музыка и песни, которые он не очень хорошо знает или не знает вовсе, значит, он не может быть в Аду.  
      Да, Дин наверху, но над ним по-прежнему нависает демон, пока сам он связан и беззащитен. Тот держит раскаленный докрасна кинжал прямо перед глазами Дина, и последний не может не гадать, как демон использует этот кинжал — и вдруг больше нет особой разницы между Адом и Землей.  
      Вторая инъекция погружает его еще глубже — может, демону надоел его шепот и стоны, — и Дин с радостью встречает смыкающуюся вокруг темноту.  


* * *

      Поездка по адресу в записке короткая, но для Сэма она с тем же успехом могла бы занять часы. Последние несколько дней всякий раз, как они приезжали по одному из этих адресов, они находили мертвое тело. Сэм не в состоянии думать ни о чем, кроме Дина — о тяжести у него на руках, всего несколько месяцев назад, о пустых и безжизненных глазах. О похоронах брата. О том, как он остался один и обезумел от горя, в то время как Дин был внизу, и его вновь и вновь пытали и убивали.  
      Сэм не может снова через это пройти. Никто из них не может. И им не придется.  
      С едва ли не выскакивающим из груди сердцем Сэм выбирается из украденной тачки, с ножом наготове. Это склад, старый и полуразрушенный, и если бы Сэм не знал обратное, то мог бы поклясться, что тот заброшен.  
      Чтобы попасть внутрь, не требуется много времени — дверь не слишком хорошо заперта. В первом помещении пусто: вокруг стоят неработающие механизмы для производства хрен его знает чего, и ни души. Но где-то в задней части склада Сэм слышит голоса и тихую музыку на фоне.  
      Сэм позволяет себе краткий миг надежды, осмеливается думать, что Дин взял ситуацию под контроль и ничего плохого не случилось, — надежда оказывается бесплодной, когда он прислушивается как следует. Голос только один. Второй человек не говорит, лишь издает неиссякаемый поток знакомо звучащих стонов.  
      Это точно его брат, и ему больно.  
      Сэм крепче стискивает рукоятку ножа, на цыпочках подбирается к матовому оргстеклу двери во вторую секцию и всматривается сквозь него.  
      И там Дин, привязанный к железному столу, едва в сознании. Он истекает кровью, достаточно сильно, чтобы та капала на металл, образуя маленькие лужицы, и Сэму приходится отвести взгляд — он знает, что не имеет права тревожиться о повреждениях, если хочет сохранить хоть какое-то подобие самообладания.  
      Осторожно взявшись за ручку и медленно опустив ее, чтобы не издать не звука, Сэм толкает дверь. Но помимо стола, на котором лежит Дин, и второго, поменьше, на котором —  _вот дерьмо_  — разложен ряд инструментов, таких же, как в том наборе в квартире, комната представляет собой открытое пространство, где невозможно спрятаться. Как только Сэм войдет, его сразу увидят.  
      Но это всего лишь один демон, у Сэма есть нож и заученные ритуалы экзорцизма в ассортименте, готовые к использованию в любой момент. Он может это сделать.  
      Держа нож за спиной, Сэм входит в комнату.  
      Демон не поднимает взгляда от того, что он там делает с Дином, и слегка недовольно вздыхает.  
      — Ты слишком рано. Завтра, предполагалось, что ты придешь сюда только завтра.  
      — Отойди от него.  
      Демон игнорирует Сэма, но задумчиво морщит лоб.  
      — Ну и ладно, все нормально. Не идеально, но сойдет.  
      — О чем ты говоришь?  
      — О моей работе. Разве не видишь? — Демон поочередно указывает на себя, Сэма и Дина на столе. — Два оставшихся греха.  
      Сэм невольно следует взглядом за жестом, когда тот направлен на Дина, но как можно скорее отводит глаза. Легче не становится.  
      — Единственный грешник, которого я вижу в этой комнате, — ты.  
      — Правда? Сэм, тебя трясет от гнева. — Наконец-то демон отходит от стола и поворачивается к Сэму, размахивая изогнутым кинжалом, с острия которого все еще капает кровь Дина. — Но ты прав. Я тоже грешник. Я последний грех, я замыкаю круг.  
      — Ты  _сумасшедший_.  
      — Зависть. Я так ему завидую. — Демон поворачивается обратно и пристально смотрит на Дина. Меня послали в Ад, оставили там гнить, а Бог приходит и спасает его? Он этого не заслужил. Я заслужил!  
      — Заткнись и отойди от него. Я повторять не буду.  
      Демон улыбается.  
      — Погляди на себя — так великолепно играешь предназначенную тебе роль. — Еще один шаг, теперь он почти в пределах досягаемости, и Сэм делает полшага назад в надежде, что тот последует — извращенная игра в «слабо». — Что ты намерен делать, отправить меня обратно на вечные муки?  
      Это срабатывает. По-прежнему размахивая кинжалом — словно учитель, пользующийся указкой, дабы подчеркнуть свои слова, — демон следует за Сэмом, неосознанно, точно бычок на привязи.  
      — Мне вот это полагается делать? — Теперь уже Сэм делает шаг вперед, поворачивая в руке рукоять ножа.  _Так близко._  
      — Ах, какой ты нетерпеливый. — Демон снова оглядывается на Дина, и Сэм видит, как уголки его рта изгибаются вверх, растягивая ухмылку еще шире. — Не раньше, чем он умрет.  
      Вот и все. Отбрасывая прочь всякую осторожность и иллюзию тактики, Сэм кидается вперед и оттаскивает демона прочь от стола, при этом одной рукой хватая его, а другой всаживая нож ему в живот.  


* * *

      Дин смутно осознает, что его отвозят обратно в мотель и укладывают на кровать, но когда Сэм принимается его штопать, он вырубается.  
      Когда Дин приходит в себя в следующий раз, на дворе ночь. В комнате непроглядный мрак, экран Сэмова ноута — единственный слабый источник света, и мозгу Дина требуется несколько секунд, чтобы все осмыслить. Образы в голове перемешались: охота, Ад, похищение и демон…  
       _Демон._  
      — Он мертв?  
      Сэм медленно поворачивается.  
      — И это первая мысль, которая приходит тебе в голову после того, как ты больше суток провалялся в отключке?  
      — Больше суток? — Дин пытается сесть, матерясь про себя, когда тело отзывается на движение многочисленными уколами боли.  
      — Полагаю, потребовалось время, чтобы твой организм избавился от лекарств. Демон тебя начисто вырубил, и все дела, мда. Я мог бы отвезти тебя в скорую, но сам понимаешь. Все это вроде как трудно объяснить. — Сэм встает, подходит к кровати и присаживается на краешек. — Но да. Он мертв. Я убил его и спас твою задницу, большой брат. — Он ухмыляется, но без юмора. — Когда я увидел тебя на том столе, то на мгновение решил, что потерял тебя. Снова.  
      — Сэм, прости. — Дин не уверен, что он под этим подразумевает: настоящее, прошлое или, возможно, даже будущее, но чувствует, что должен был это сказать. Воспоминания о том, что произошло на складе, в лучшем случае смазанные, но один образ он помнит четко: Сэм, приближающийся к демону и стискивающий нож с выражением, опасно близким к наслаждению и удовлетворению.  
      Это сделал Дин. Что бы ни превратило его эмоционального, «я-ощущаю-всю-боль-мира» младшего братишку в нечто, наслаждающееся закалыванием чудовищ, это случилось, пока Дин был в Аду.  
      — За что именно? — спрашивает Сэм, фыркает и встает с кровати, и Дин отшатывается от его едкого тона, заставляя Сэма отвести глаза. Когда он вновь может посмотреть Дину в лицо, взгляд у него сердитый. — За то, что принес себя в жертву этой твари? За то, что отказался уехать или хотя бы дать мне помочь тебе, защитить тебя? За то, что добровольно рисковал жизнью, после того как только что получил ее обратно? Ты у нас теперь самоубийца?  
      — Фигня. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не было, ну… типа попыткой самоубиться об демона.  
      — Откуда, Дин? Откуда мне предполагается хоть что-то знать, если ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать? — Сэм вновь плюхается на кровать, слегка подпрыгивает, когда Дин шипит от боли, которой на это движение отзывается его тело. Когда он продолжает, голос у него напряженный, тихий и неописуемо печальный. — Почему ты не хочешь мне рассказывать?  
      — Сэм…  
      — Записки, которые он оставлял лично тебе, они намекали на Ад, верно? — Все тот же тихий голос, и он правда должен это прекратить, или Дин все ему расскажет, лишь бы не слышать этот голос, — это нечестно, это грязная игра.  
      — Да, намекали.  
      К счастью, этого достаточно, чтобы напомнить Сэму о его ненависти к демону, и он снова почти кричит, когда продолжает давить:  
      — Что в них было?  
      — Сэм,  _пожалуйста_. — Дин отворачивает голову, утыкается в подушку.  
      Но Сэм непоколебим.  
      — Я не могу тебе помочь, когда ты отказываешься говорить об этом.  
      — Ты не можешь мне помочь, и точка.  
      — А ты попробуй.  
      — Не могу… Я уже говорил тебе, это нельзя описать  _словами_. Ты не поймешь.  
      На лице Сэма явно читается борьба: дожать до конца — сейчас, когда Дин не может от него сбежать, или дать ему время отдохнуть. Но в нем осталось достаточно классического Сэма, чтобы перестать настаивать и позволить Дину соскользнуть с крючка.  
      — Разговор еще не окончен, ясно? — говорит Сэм и встает, вытирает о джинсы несуществующий пот с ладоней. — Поспи еще. Я сделаю тебе суп или еще что и разбужу, когда будет готово. — Дин стонет, и он добавляет: — Даже не спорь, ты потерял много крови. Если мы не можем устроить тебя в больницу, по крайней мере я запихну в тебя немного еды.  
      Слушая, как Сэм хозяйничает в кухонном уголке, Дин смотрит в потолок, страстно желая, чтобы в голове оставалось все так же пусто. Он не уверен, хочет ли уснуть, чтобы спрятаться от брата, или продолжать бодрствовать, чтобы спрятаться от воспоминаний, — и от запаха того, что готовит Сэм, его тошнит.  
      В конце концов тело Дина принимает решение за него, и он проваливается в легкий сон без сновидений.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Название исторического делового центра Чикаго.  
> 2 Сеть пятизвездочных отелей. Их называют также «Башнями Трампа», так как они расположены в небоскребах.  
> 3 Примерно 181 кг.  
> 4 Дасти Спрингфилд «Я хочу одного — быть с тобой».  
> 5 Нина Симоне «Не дай мне остаться непонятой».


End file.
